


Smoking in the Streets

by HuscarlMustard



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuscarlMustard/pseuds/HuscarlMustard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urban Magic in the sense that it's Magic and Urban</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking in the Streets

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting, Don't be kind. TEAR MY WORK PIECES! and the tell me how to improve.

 

The wind danced through the iridescent feathers of the raven, their purple sheen making it shimmer through the skyline, it's deathly-blue eyes gleaming as they scan the streets below.

On one of these particular streets was a trio of figures, one an odd looking fellow, dressed in a navy-blue pin-stripe suit with transparent green skin, piercing blue eyes and a large grin; the second man wore similar garb: black pin-stripe harmonising with his thick, black mane-like hair and beard, complete with a matching wolfish grin; the final and shortest member wore a white lab-coat and had brown hair, with a familiar grin plastered on his face.

This particular trio were huddled around a prone man whose eyes were wide with fear, there was cuts and bruises all over the man, his nose was broken and his eye had gone a dark puce.

“Stop! I'll talk! I'll Talk!”  
The tallest member regarded him with a crazed smile  
“You better. Where are the wands?” he forced through gritted teeth  
the bloodied dealer's breathing slowed down whilst he focused  
“Boss sold to someone else.”  
the hairy man decided to cut in  
“Bullshit! Smith burn 'im.”  
The tall, green man's grinned became wider and more crazed as his hand flashed ablaze and pressed tightly into exposed flesh. The screams echoed out through the alley and a black cat with a crimson collar burst from the nearby bins and blitzed out into the night.

“So.” the shortest member spoke up “as Ross said: Where. Are. The. Wands?”  
Their victim clutched his burn, whimpering

“H..he sold them to an influential lord, honest!”  
Ross glanced at to the short man

“Well Trott? D'we believe him?”  
Trott scratched his stubbly beard and nodded 

“Which lord?” his stern look turning on the dealer. “Who'd be stupid enough steal from us?”  
The dealer thought for a moment  
“I'm just a middle-man, I don't know who has them promise.”

Smith growled and hoisted him up against the wall by his neck

“Look mate, you give us a name and I'll try not melt your fucking face off.”  
“That's all I know I swear!”  
Smith's Transparent hand became con-flagrant again and inched closer to the dealer's face  
“Swear harder you prick!”  
“No! Please! That's all I know!” the dealer's pleas floating off into the inky night. Smith pressed his hand slowly but surely into his neck, Smith's angry look slowly cracked into perverse glee as the 'middle-man' screeched in tormented agony.

Trott and Ross had to rip Smith away from the now seared, ruined remains of the dealer.  
“Fucks sake Smith!” Trott glared daggers through him “  
We only just heard him scream the buyer's name”  
Smith's only response was to shrug sheepishly. As Trott began to tell Smith the buyer's name, they heard shouts of Police-men behind them.  
“Shit! Lads time to Fucking run!” Trott shouted as he started sprinting away from the body. Smith complied and started running, he heard the sound of bone crunching and within seconds a huge jet black wolf bolting past him, it's streamlined fur whipping from the speed.

After a few hours had passed and the heat died down, the trio met up again. Trott was the first to speak.  
“Let's not make that much noise next time eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> If this is well received I may do more, no promises.


End file.
